


Don’t Feel That Way

by memeture



Category: Mithzan - Fandom, YourPalRoss - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Bisexuality, Brotherly Love, Christmas, Depression, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Families of Choice, Found Family, Gen, Holidays, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Support, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, One-Sided Attraction, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pun Masters, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Swearing, Tags Are Fun, The Author Regrets Everything, Unrequited Love, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, i like to suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeture/pseuds/memeture
Summary: Max is brutally in love with Ross and Ross is brutally not, but they never, ever talk about it.





	Don’t Feel That Way

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT condone force-shipping in any way, shape, or form. I deeply respect all people and relationships mentioned within this work. 
> 
> I write for fun and because MithRoss is cute. 
> 
> Do not spam them, they are lovely and I care about their safety & well-being!

FITE ME MATE!

this is an extreme work in progress; i have been having some personal health issues. i will be updating when i can! :D


End file.
